You Make Me Hate
by GinevraXO
Summary: Victoire Weasley had a number of reasons to hate Teddy Lupin. But was it really hate? Angsty work thanks to insomnia. Rated T to be safe, due to implied sexual relations. Victoire/Teddy and Teddy/Dominique.


Please remember that the sizes in this are the UK sizes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this. J K Rowling does.

* * *

You make me hate myself.  
You make me hate that I am Victoire Weasley.

You make me hate my long brunette hair and my blue eyes.  
You make me hate that I tried to dye blonde after I finished my seventh year.  
You make me hate that I failed at it, and my hair stayed exactly the same colour.

You make me hate my figure, and how I'm not as skinny as her.  
You make me hate that I have no chest and wide hips, and that I can't stick at a diet  
You make me hater that I will always carry a little more weight than she ever will.

You make me hate that I'm a size 14, whereas she's only a size 8.

You make me hate the fact that she's got platinum blonde hair, which always remains poker straight, and hangs just below shoulder length.  
You make me hate the fact her hair never frizzes in the rain, and that it shimmers silver in the light.

You make me hate that she and I have the same blue eyes, yet you prefer to stare into hers than into mine.

You make me hate the fact she's _my_ little sister.  
You make me hate the fact she's _my_ Dominique.  
You make me hate the fact she will _never_ officially be "yours".

You make me hate that she developed into a woman before I did.  
You make me hate that she got the beauty, and I got the brains.

You make me hate the colour turquoise.  
You make me hate whatever colour your hair is that day.  
You make me hate your perfect smile.

You make me hate that I went to Hogwarts.  
You make me hate that I didn't choose to go to Beauxbatons instead.

You make me hate summer and Christmases, and that I have to share the burrow with you at these times of year.  
You make me hate school and that I'm a Gryffindor because I have to share a common room with you.

You make me hate the fact that anywhere I go, you seem to already be there, and that there is nowhere I can go to escape you.

You make me hate my mother, and that she's part veela.  
You make me hate that she passed all the good genes onto her second child.  
You make me hate my father, and the fact that I inherited his temper.  
You make me hate that this makes me extremely temperamental and emotional.

You make me hate that my uncle is your godfather.  
You make me hate that you are practically family already.

You make me hate that when I met your maternal grandmother, she liked me.  
You make me hate that she said that your parents would have liked me too.  
You make me hate that I still visit her regularly and talk about when it was you and I together.  
You make me hate that we talk about all the past and all the what if's surrounding it.

You make me hate that your grandmother said I would one day wear your mother's engagement ring.  
You make me hate that Dominique got it instead.

You make me hate that you were my first kiss.  
You make me hate that you were my first _everything_.  
You make me hate that you were the only guy to ever look at me in 'that way'.

You make me hate that you got a flat with her.  
You make me hate that you want to marry her.  
You make me hate that you want children together.

You make me hate the fact I'm your best friend.  
You make me hate that I answer your every beckon call.  
You make me hate that I'm the one you rely on.  
You make me hate that I'm the one you turn too.

You make me hate that you want me as your best man at the wedding.  
You make me hate that Dominique wants me as her maid of honour at the wedding.  
You make me hate that you got me so involved in planning the wedding.

You make me hate that I hope one day you realize you love me and not her.  
You make me hate that I get my hopes up and they all end up crashing and burning.  
You make me hate that it is never going to happen, even though I got told you how I felt last year and you brushed it aside and ignored everything I said.

You make me hate that no one else knows all this except my mother and father.  
You make me hate that my mother told me not to ruin my sister's life.  
You make me hate that my mother told me not to break her heart.  
You make me hate that my mother told me not to rip our family apart.

You make me hate that my father is the only person that lets me sit in his study and cry on him.  
You make me hate that my father is the only person that lets me get drown my sorrows with firewhiskey every night.

Mostly though, Teddy Lupin, you make me hate _you_.  
And you make me hate the fact that I don't hate you whatsoever.

In fact, you make me hate that I love you.  
You make me hate that I love you with all my heart and soul.

And even if you will never, ever love me back in the same way I love you.  
The only fact you need to know is that I will _always_ love you. Right up until the day you die.


End file.
